Suicidal Love
by ChibiGlowKitteh
Summary: Grell has finally had enough of being either abused or ignored by William. When finally deciding on the 'easy' way out, will William be able to convince the red reaper otherwise?


**Hello everyone~! I'm back with a new Grelliam one-shot! I apologize if this is OOC, as it was written at 2:30 in the morning with a snow storm raging outside, therefore, keeping me awake (I know what you're thinking: A snow storm in November?! Yes… that's Canada for you) so I thought why not make use of my time and write a Grelliam one-shot for the fans? Enjoy~!**

~x~

Tears sparkled on the silver blade of the death scythe disguised in a sharp knife as Grell's head hung, staring at the sharp object.

"It's for the best, Sebastian, and Will who are only ever annoyed with my presence and only bringing my heart pain. I'm sure they'll enjoy life better to know I'm gone. An imperfect stain on the world finally being washed away…" Grell whispered, casting his gaze to the rain spattered window and dark, stormy sky that boiled with dark-bellied clouds. Tears trailed down his pale cheeks at the decision he had finally brought himself to. No one to love, and no one to share the same feelings for toward him. It was pointless, everyone only saw him as an annoying, gender-confused idiot. With a small, audible whimper, he raised the knife with a trembling hand; this was it, a life to make many others better…

~x~

"A new record, 3 hours late," William grumbled, having the chance that Sutcliff was just planning on skipping a day of work, and he wasn't about to let that happen after the nine days his feminine statured subordinate had already missed throughout that year of work. He turned left down the street Grell's home was on and finally came upon the large, two-story house that was located near the middle of the long street, facing another house. He banged on the crimson double doors and adjusted his glasses before standing in front of the door. He would have been heard, though Grell had the bathroom door shut and was deaf to the knocking and calls from an entire floor and two doors away. He was rain soaked, he was annoyed, and he wanted in.

"Sutcliff! Open this door right now or I swear I will break it down myself and it will come from your pay check…" William muttered to himself, with a quick slash of his death scythe, wood splinters flew and the door was flung from its hinges, William could see the bathroom light on and knew the reaper was ignoring him. He headed up the oak wood polished stair case, standing before the closed door of the bathroom; with a twist of his wrist the door was opened to reveal Grell Sutcliff holding a death scythe to his throat.

"Sutcliff! What are you doing?!" At that, Grell finally seemed to notice William was there as he leapt back and dropped the knife which clattered to the sink below.

"Will, I-I-" He stuttered, his voice thick with tears as they streamed more viciously down his face that was now a mess of mascara watercolours.

"Care to tell me why _this _was to your throat?" William commanded, grabbing the knife from the inside of the sink and holding the tiny knife-scythe in front of the redhead's nose as though scolding a young child. When Grell remained silent and stared pitifully up at William it made the raven-haired man grab the front of his white dress shirt collar decorated with the red-and-white striped bow and drag him closer,

"Answer me,"

"I-It was f-for you, Will… I was going to do it for y-you," Grell's words choked out with a sob, feeling the hand that held him let go of its grip in shock. When William didn't respond, obviously wanting a reason for these actions, Grell decided to continue;

"For you, and Sebastian, and everyone else I've caused trouble to! It's obvious no matter whom I allow my heart to fall for only ever sees me as an annoying, disgusting being! I'm sick and tired of it, sick and tired of being rejected for being who I am, and everyone else can benefit from my loss…" Grell's words were strangled by a sob as he sank to his knees, hands cradling his head, "To know you're alone in the world where no one loves you is terrifying…" William stared down at Grell sobbing and sighed. Grell wasn't alone in the world at all… William had always had a special spot in his heart for the red reaper, though was always too ashamed to admit anything, and now it was because of his actions Grell had nearly taken his own life. With yet another sigh he knelt down beside the redhead and reached over before rubbing soothing circles over the heartbroken death god's back.

"L-Leave me a-alone…" Grell pulled away and stared at William with wide, innocent, and frightened eyes. It was when Grell used that look that William honestly wanted to snuggle the adorable shinigami for an entire day and make all Grell's worries go away. The cold exterior William always held around Grell was now melted; he was extremely worried about his subordinate right now.

"Grell, listen to me," Using the red reapers first name got him to look at William beside him with the look still on his face, "You say that like nobody cares about you…" William stated; his hand slowing to simply rest on the small of redhead's back.

"Because, nobody does!" Grell screeched hoarsely, giving William a hurt yet sharp look that was as if the world itself was ending, he noticed the rather surprised look on William's face, not that it mattered, William could care less about him anyways, "Name one person, Will…" The older reaper sighed and lifted a hand to Grell's face. The little reaper shied away at first, he was so used to being brought pain by that hand… he began to slightly tremble as his face was pulled up. Expecting a hard smack or something along the lines of William harming him, he tightly shut his eyes, waiting for the sharp sting of William's hand.

"I do," William said simply, Grell's eyes snapped open as he stared at his boss,

"W-What?" Grell asked softly as William wiped away the tears that still streamed down Grell's face.

"I do. I've always cared for you, Grell. Can't you understand that most people aren't as open about blurting out their love life as you are?" At these words a fresh wave of tears came forth and Grell reached up to touch William's hand that rested on the side of his face.

"Y-You really mean that?" He whispered with a sniffle as he was slowly guided to a stand by William. "Or do you just mean '_care_' as in a co-worker you just say things like this to just to keep me around…" Grell's thoughts turned bitter again as he looked up at the taller shinigami.

"Am I laughing?"

"You never laugh! How would I know?" Grell argued with the childish comment. He suddenly let out a strangled yelp and threw himself at William when a bright white flash of lightning and rumble of thunder shook the house,

"Frightened of a little thunder and lightning are we?" William asked, peering down at the little reaper who had snuggled himself in William's arms, hiding his face in the taller reapers chest. Grell pulled back slightly, a light pink dusting his cheeks,

"I've just never heard it that loud before… it surprised me," He adjusted his position to be able to look up at William without hurting his neck, "Though I could be scared of it if it meant you'd protect me like this~…" He gasped slightly when William's arms slowly and slightly awkwardly moved up to wrap around him, holding the little reaper close.

"Promise me you'll never try something like that again…"

"Try what, darling?" Grell leaned his head against William's chest to listen to the beating of his heart.

"To take your life so carelessly, over something that wasn't true, no less," William replied,

"… I promise…" The redhead felt tears sliding down his cheeks again, "Thank you, Will, for stopping me," His breath caught in his throat when the older reaper leaned down and pressed a kiss into the rich red locks,

"I would have never forgiven myself if I hadn't,"

"But at least now we know, that we have each other for eternity, over one mistake," Grell smiled, leaning up to catch William's lips with his.

~x~

**And there you have it~! One over the top in fluffiness Grelliam fic! I hope you enjoyed it! (After all, I only spent about two hours ripping my hair out trying to make it cute and fluffy)**

**See you everyone~!**


End file.
